Fallen Angel
by authoress-next-door
Summary: -SasuSakuRen- Sakura was sent on a mission to a village that was said to be evil. What she gets herself into was something no one expected. NarutoxHell Girl crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**First story after 2 years of hiatus. :) And it's a crossover...somewhat! _Jigoku Shoujo/Hell Girl_ and _Naruto/Naruto Shippuden_ aren't mine.**

**SASUSAKUREN**

**If you have ever read my old stories, I promise to update them as soon as I get some ideas to continue them. **

* * *

><p>The rainy season has come over Konoha and the mission requests are slow. There were days when there was only two missions and they were low rank ones and some days there were just none at all. Tsunade sat behind her desk blowing off the steam from her hot coffee. Shizune was surprised that morning when the blonde Hokage asked for a cup of coffee instead of her usual alcohol beverage.<p>

"Dang..." Tsunade sighed as she took a sip from her cup.  
>"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune entered her office and Ton-Ton followed Shizune inside just like a shadow. "Sakura just finished the research and experiment on the new fever drug. The results are here."<p>

Tsunade looked at the folders stacked on Shizune's hands. A lot of paperwork on a cold, gloomy day wasn't her thing. Tsunade stretched her arms upward and yawned.

"Just put them here." Tsunade motioned her hand on top of desk. Shizune followed her orders. "Where's Sakura?"  
>"She told me she's heading straight home to rest. Do you need me to call her?"<br>Tsunade shook her head. "Nah, let her rest. She's been stuck in the lab for two weeks."

Shizune nodded and then bowed before leaving the Hokage's office with Ton-Ton still behind her. Tsunade finished her cup of coffee and took the top folder from the stack.

"Hmmm..." She started reading.

Sakura was walking home. She wore her usual ninja clothes and her lab coat hung on her messenger bag. She looked really stressed and tired. She passed by the training grounds and saw Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke doing some sparring. She stopped for a moment and looked at her team. How long has it been since Sasuke's miraculous return? She wondered. The three had been training for weeks now to prepare Naruto and Sasuke for their Chuunin exams. Sakura would've loved to join them but she was stuck with laboratory work. Naruto and the others seemed to be doing fine without her anyway, she thought.

"Oh?" Naruto saw her. "Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto ran towards the pink-haired girl. Kakashi and Sasuke turned to see her.  
>Sakura waved at them. "Hello."<br>"Wow, Sakura-chan, Tsunade-baachan finally let you out of there?" Naruto grinned.  
>Sakura smiled sweetly. "Research finally done. I'm heading home to rest. You guys training hard?"<br>Naruto nodded. "Of course! I'm beating teme's ass!" Naruto said thumbs up.

Sakura smiled but her eyes didn't match up and Naruto noticed.

"Anything wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.  
>Sakura looked at him and tried her best, "Just tired, Naruto. I'll go now. Just tell the two I said hi."<br>"Okay. Take care Sakura-chan."

Naruto ran back and Sakura opened her umbrella since the rain was getting heavy. When she reached her home, she threw her bag at the floor and just headed straight to her bedroom. She jumped on her bed then just closed her eyes and in no time at all, she was asleep.

It was twelve midnight when she woke up. She felt weak then she remembered that she haven't eaten any lunch or dinner yet. She dragged herself downstairs to the kitchen and took some instant ramen from the cupboard. She put some hot water and then started eating. Sakura was living alone ever since her parents died while on their way to another village to visit some friends. Reports said that they were attacked by bandit ninjas and the said ninjas were already in prison.

Sakura was eating peacefully when she noticed shadows outside the kitchen window. She stood up and looked out the small kitchen window. No one was there so she thought that it was just her hunger. She finished eating and right on cue, knocks came from her front door.

"Sakura-sama, Sakura-sama!"  
>Sakura headed for the door. "Hai, hai... I'm coming." She was annoyed.<p>

When Sakura opened the door, it was Tsunade's messenger.

"Akito? What are you doing here this late?" Sakura pulled him inside. "And in this weather!"  
>"S-Sakura-sama," Akito was dripping wet. "The Hokage needs you in her office right away."<br>Sakura sighed and hung her head to the side. "What? I thought I was on vacation?"  
>"W-Well... I don't..."<br>Sakura sighed loudly, cutting off the shivering Akito. "Bring an umbrella next time, Akito."

Sakura arrived at the office. Sakura was annoyed but she didn't show it since she was still a ninja with responsibilities.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura bowed slowly.  
>"Sorry to bother you." Tsunade sounded gloomy - Unusually, gloomy.<br>Sakura shook her head. "What's the emergency?"

Tsunade stood up and gave Sakura a black folder. Sakura was shocked as her eyes widen. A black folder meant an S-class mission. And she haven't gotten one in months. She opened the folder and read her mission.

"Solo?"  
>Tsunade sat back down. "The client asked for you specifically. Told me that she had heard great things about you and begged that you be the one sent for her request. I can understand if you turn this down. You're on vacation and this mission shouldn't be for one person."<br>"No, I'll handle this." Sakura said.  
>Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "You seem gloomy."<br>Sakura closed the folder and looked at her master, "No, Tsunade-sama. It's just the weather."

Tsunade yawned. Sakura noticed that the Hokage was already in pajamas.

"But seriously, Sakura," Tsunade crossed her arms. "I think we should ignore her personal request and make it a team mission."  
>Sakura contemplated about what she read and said, "It's a hard mission full of stealth and such but it's the client's request and we haven't received any mission this high in months. If I do this mission flawlessly, it'll help Konoha get more missions like this from their village."<br>Tsunade shrugged. "Well you're right on that point. I'm just worried about you. You've been stuck in the lab for weeks with no proper rest and then you get this mission."

Sakura grinned at Tsunade, trying to convince her that she's fine. Tsunade nodded then smiled back at her.

"At least get some sleep tonight and leave tomorrow."

Sakura nodded then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura prepared her things when she got home and took a quick nap. She left for the Konoha gates at three in the morning. Tsunade and Jiraiya were there waiting for her.

"Jiraiya-san, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.  
>"Just accompanying Tsunade." He answered.<p>

Sakura could tell that the two of them were drinking again before even coming to send her off.

"The way to the Village of Sunset is treacherous. Be careful of landslides and rogue ninjas. The storm might have stopped for now but we're just in the eye. I believe it'll start raining again in a few hours. The Village of Sunset is west from here." Tsunade handed her a map and some medicine.

Sakura nodded and stretched her arms before walking out of Konoha.

"Are you sure she can handle this? It would be best to send some back up now to follow her." Jiraiya spoke.  
>"I have faith in Sakura. The client asked for her and she seemed serious about wanting Sakura and Sakura ONLY for this mission." Tsunade explained as the two sannins walked together.<br>"Did you ask her why?" Jiraiya asked.  
>Tsunade shook her head. "She won't say why. She just kept on telling me that it has to be Sakura."<p>

Jiraiya stopped walking andsighed.

"What?"  
>"The Village of Sunset is said to be the village closest to hell. Haven't you heard about that story?" Jiraiya asked.<br>"I heard but come on Jiraiya, it's an old tale to scare children away from the village."

Jiraiya shook his head and dragged Tsunade inside a bar to get some drinks.

"I thought we're done drinking?" Tsunade asked as they sat down.  
>"I just thought I'd like to tell you that story of the Village of Sunset." Jiraiya smirked.<br>Tsunade rolled her eyes. "For what?"  
>"Nothing. Just listen to me and tell me what you think. I'm not sleepy yet. Besides, it's my treat."<p>

Tsunade grinned and then relaxed herself on the chair. "All right. Go on."

Jiraiya cleared his throat and then started his story. "The Village of sunset is known to be the Village closest to hell. People usually told that story to their kids and other merchants to stay away from the village. The story came from an elder in that village to keep the peace in their village."

"That's it?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.  
>"No, no... It's just the intro!"<br>"Well then hurry up!"  
>"okay, okay... geez." Jiraiya scratched the back of his head. "Well anyways..."<br>"Oh our drinks are here!" Tsunade grinned in delight. "Go on..."

Jiraiya sighed, "Okay. So it was said and believed that there was a hole inside the village so deep that it leads down to hell. Hence the name, village closest to hell. Also, they said that the hole is filled with red water for some unknown reason and that red flowers bloomed around it."

Tsunade drank a shot of alcohol. "Maybe the water just reflected the color of the red flowers."

"I don't know. Maybe?" Jiraiya raised his shoulders. "Lemme continue..."  
>"Alright."<p>

"From what I've learned when I traveled around the world, the village of sunset is evil. That every ten years they would offer a maiden to the gods that would help them keep the hole from releasing demons and such. But there was this one woman who was so mad at the elders for sacrificing her daughter that she wrote a letter full of hate and her heart was full of vengeance that time. She threw the letter in the water and from what I've learned, the woman was visited by a beautiful girl with red eyes and three other demons and told her that they will deliver her vengeance in exchange for her soul. The woman agreed and the next day, the elder had disappeared and the woman was found dead in her house. From then on, the village was feared by people in all walks of life."

"Scary. I bet kids would love hearing that." Tsunade said.  
>"Well... some say it was a true story." Jiraiya said. "I'm just worried about Sakura."<br>Tsunade laughed. "Come on old man! We're living in the twenty-first century! No one believes those tales anymore."  
>Jiraiya sighed. "Just to be sure, send some back up for Sakura."<br>"Okay, okay..." Tsunade halted her laughter. "If it'll make you stop with this scary stories. I'll send Kakashi and two others tomorrow."  
>Jiraiya nodded. "It's better to be safe than sorry."<br>"Seriously Jiraiya, you're giving me the creeps with those words of yours. Stop it before I punch your soul out of you."

The two stood up and left the bar. The sun was almost up but its rays can't punch a hole through the thick fog. It was a chilly dawn and Tsunade threw herself into her bed. It was her day off and she was sure sleeping in. She closed her eyes and thought about Jiraiya's story.

"A girl from hell huh..." She mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll cut this off right here. Nothing much happening but I'll make it up on the next chapter I swear! By the way, characters are OOC 'cause I'm mean like that. XD Reviews please! Been awhile since I made fan fictions.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

It was raining hard and it was still dark. Although it was dawn, Sakura had trouble with the darkness. Just like what the Hokage had told her, the way to the Village of Sunset was hard and troublesome. When she reached the borders of the said village, she had encountered a LOT of obstacles.

"It's like I'm not welcomed here." Sakura said as she stopped on a tree branch and gazed the view of the village on top of a high hill.

The village was very low the normal ground surface. It was surrounded by high hills and mountains to the north. Sakura observed the village more and it seemed too peaceful. There were only a few people outside that she saw, not even making up a hundred. There were no concrete buildings, just wooden houses and farm lands. From up where she was, she saw the infamous "Hell Hole" It really did give off a red glow.

Sakura jumped down from the tree and then continued running towards the entrance. When she saw the black gates she stopped and tried to catch her breath. She gazed at the gate. There was a large sign to her right,

"ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK."

Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit of a shiver run down her body.

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura looked behind her and saw a woman. She looked at her, the woman was about in her thirties and had black hair that goes down up to her waist.

"Yes. You are Lee Hyoma?" Sakura asked.  
>The woman nodded. "Yes. I am so happy you have accepted my request!"<br>Sakura smiled. "Ah... thank you as well for trusting me and Konoha."

Hyoma led Sakura to the village. As they entered, the people who were outside stopped what they were doing and stared at Sakura and Hyoma. Sakura felt that strange feeling again and looked at Hyoma.

"Don't worry Sakura-san. They are just surprised. No one has come to our village in the last two years." Hyoma said.  
>"Really?" Sakura was shocked to hear it. "So you guys don't have any relation to other villages?"<br>Hyoma shook her head as she opened the door to her house. "None."

Her house was a small hut. There were no divisions in her house. You can see the small bed at one side, the kitchen at the other and the bathroom was outside.

"I'm sorry, I don't really have a nice house to offer." Hyoma bowed down in front of Sakura.  
>Sakura felt embarrassed. "No, no... please don't bother. I am fine. You're house is really... nice."<p>

Hyoma grabbed a cup and poured some tea for Sakura. The two of them sat down on the floor facing each other.

"I have read the mission you have requested and it's about the missing people of the village?" Sakura told her.  
>Hyoma nodded as her eyes became sad, "Yes. Even my boy Kyomi had gone missing since last week."<br>Sakura looked around, "Maybe they left the village?"  
>Hyoma sighed as she shook her head. "We have patrols all around the village. In all exit points. They are not as good as your patrol ninjas but they are good enough for the people in the village."<p>

Sakura took out a pen and a piece of paper.

"Tell me the names of the people who are missing." She requested.  
>"Lee Kyomi, my son is sixteen, black hair usually in a ponytail and brown eyes. Seichan Tomoko, she has red long hair and black eyes. Tomoko is eleven years old. Then there's Amoi Miroki, thirty-six, brown hair, brown eyes."<p>

Sakura wrote everything.

"Did they disappear at the same time?"  
>"No," Hyoma tried to think. "Tomoko disappeared about three months ago. Miroki, about one month ago, and Kyomi disappeared only last week."<br>"Have you got any leads?" Sakura asked. "Has anyone done an investigation before?"  
>"The village elders would not permit it. That's why I'm told by your Hokage that this is a high class mission. No one knows about your real identity and what you are here for. I've talked to the village elders and told them that you are my cousin." Hyoma explained.<p>

Sakura stood up and hid the paper in her pocket.

"Then please show me around the village. It'll be much easier for our situation if they saw us together roaming the village." Sakura suggested.  
>"Right," Hyoma stood up. "But please, change your clothes Sakura-san. You'll blend in better."<p>

Sakura was given a pale red kimono with white flowers at the bottom. Her ninja things were kept hidden inside her kimono.

As they were walking around, the people continued staring at the pink haired girl. Sakura just smiled back sweetly.

"Have the three gotten into any fights before they disappeared? I mean a grudge might have been formed and the three had become victims of a possible murder." Sakura asked as they walked.

Hyomi was silent for a moment. Thinking hard.

"Come to think of it..." Hyoma started. "Kyomi had gotten a fight with his girlfriend's brother a few days before he disappeared."  
>"Okay, so was their fight serious? Something that could lead to a murder?" Sakura asked.<p>

The two stopped as they approached a flight of stairs leading up into the mountains. Sakura stared at the stairs, following it up to where it leads. Fog covered the top.

"Well... Kyomi asked permission to marry Minkyu but he was turned down. So he told me that he was leaving the village that night. I guessed that he was gonna elope with Minkyu but her parents and brother found out that Minkyu was already pregnant and so the two had a fight. After that, I just saw Kyomi for one day then he disappeared without a trace." Hyomi was holding back her tears.

"What about the two others? Tomoko and Miroki?" Sakura asked.  
>"I don't really know much about the other two but I've heard that Miroki had an argument with the village elder concerning the crop fields their family is working on." Hyomi said.<p>

Sakura nodded. "Where does this lead?" She pointed at the stairs.  
>"To the temple. The elders still believe in the mountain god and the demons. Every ten years, they sacrifice a maiden to the gods to help the village from the demons. I'm sure you know about the demon hole of the village and our nickname."<br>Sakura nodded. "So the sacrifices are true."

The two started going up the stairs. It was foggy but the sun was beginning to show up. Rain clouds were disappearing from the area. When they were at the peak, where the temple was, Sakura looked at the view. She could see Konoha from far away and she saw that it was still raining in Konoha.

"Sakura-san, this is the temple. That cave is where the sacrifice is placed. She is to sit there and stay there until the gods take her life. No food, no water." Hyoma told Sakura.  
>Sakura was disgusted at the idea but didn't show it to Hyoma. "So they die in starvation?"<br>"Well..." Hyoma looked away. "If you put it on medical terms yes. But the village believes that their life is taken by the gods at the right time."

Sakura was observing the area. There was nothing wrong in particular. She was staring at the cave when she noticed a pair of red eyes looking at her. She blinked a few times then it was gone.

"But tell me, Hyoma-san, is the rumor about the hell girl and the three demons true?" Sakura asked.  
>"The elders have told us that it was real but I think otherwise. There are no such beings as demons and girls from hell. If there was really a girl from hell, I bet she's ugly and not the beautiful girl they are telling."<p>

The two returned to the village and went back to Hyoma's house. Ever since then, Sakura couldn't help but feel like she's being watched.

* * *

><p>Team Kakashi was standing in Tsunade's office. Tsunade still had a sleepy expression.<p>

"Baachan you're half asleep!" Naruto shouted.  
>"Shut up Naruto! I was busy last night!" Tsunade said before yawning.<br>"Hmph! I bet you were drinking with Ero-sennin last night!" Naruto crossed his arms.

Tsunade sighed.

"So..." Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "What are we here for?"  
>"Well last night, we had a client with a request mission. The mission was ranked as S-class due to the situation and uh... place." Tsunade explained.<br>"Hell yeah, we're having an S-Class mission!" Naruto fist pumped.  
>"Haven't got any in years." Sasuke spoke.<br>"Actually..." Tsunade smirked. "Your mission will only be B-Class and depending on the situation you will be in once you get in the area, it may turn into S-Class."  
>"WHAT?" Naruto screamed.<p>

Kakashi was confused.

"The client specifically asked for a certain ninja to do the mission. Although I examined the mission as a team mission. The client begged for it to be solo. So your mission is to stay in the perimeter of the village and wait for further movements from the REAL S-Class mission. You're gonna be her back-up in case something happens." Tsunade explained.  
>"So who's the special ninja the client requested?" Kakashi asked.<br>"Haruno Sakura." Tsunade answered.

Naruto and Sasuke had their eyes widen. Their Sakura being requested alone for a high rank mission?

"Wow! Sakura's really a big shot ninja now!" Naruto grinned.  
>"I am worried though. After some research about the requesting village, I think I might have been wrong sending her alone in this."<br>"What village has requested her?" Sasuke asked.  
>"The Village of Sunset." Tsunade said.<p>

The three boys gasped.

"THE VILLAGE OF HELL? YOU SENT SAKURA TO THE VILLAGE OF HELL?" Naruto yelled so loud, the birds hiding from the rain went out from the shade.  
>"Those were just rumors, Naruto! Myths! None of them are true." Tsunade said, convincing Naruto and convincing herself as well.<br>"Still!" Naruto crossed his arms. "We need to get there fast!"  
>"But with the situation, we can't barge in. When I was still in Team Hebi, we tried to enter the village but no matter how hard we tried, something stopped us from even stepping on the perimeter of the village. Landslides, rogue ninjas, those stuff. I'm not surprised if we bump into Sakura going back when we get there." Sasuke explained.<p>

Tsunade took a deep breath. "You need another ninja, someone good at stake outs."

* * *

><p>It was night and everyone in the village is already asleep. People in the village of Sunset believed that if you stay up late, the demons will eat you alive. Sakura removed her kimono and changed into her normal ninja clothes. She hid in the shadows even though she was told that even the patrols slept early. She wasn't taking any risks.<p>

"So I need to see Minkyu's family." Sakura followed the map Hyoma did for her. When she arrived at the house, she peeked at the window. She saw a pregnant girl sitting on the floor crying. "That must be Minkyu."

As she gazed on Minkyu, she noticed a pair of red eyes behind the pregnant girl. Sakura was startled and stumbled back. As she did, she felt someone under her.

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry!" Sakura said in a loud voice. Sakura gasped and quickly covered her mouth. She heard footsteps coming towards the window. She knew she had to hide soon. She some what panicked, she had to be quick.

Sakura was about to jump away when she felt a pair of hands grab her by the waist and pull her into the shadows.

"Huh... funny. I thought I saw something pink." Minkyu said before closing the windows.

Sakura hit her elbow to her savior and turned into battle stance.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.  
>"I should be asking that question to you." The guy went out of the shadows and revealed herself.<br>"Why did you help me?" Sakura demanded.

The guy smirked. He wore a red jacket over a black shirt. He wore black pants and ninja shoes. His left eye was covered by his black spiky hair. He reminded Sakura of Sasuke for a bit.

"Why wouldn't I?" He continued smirking.  
>Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You seem not from here."<br>"You can say that." He answered.

He walked closer to the pink haired ninja and grabbed the kunai from her hands. She seemed stuck. She didn't move. Sakura stood up and observed the guy in front of her.

"I won't hurt you." He said, twirling the kunai in his hand.  
>"Who are you?" Sakura asked.<p>

He gave her back the kunai and placed his hands inside the pockets of his pants.

"Ichimoku... Ren."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Ren is here! Review please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Too long huh? Sorry! Being an art student means no time for anything but art. XD Anyways, hope I can still satisfy you with this chapter update!**

* * *

><p>"Ichimoku... Ren."<p>

Sakura nodded. "Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura..." Ren smiled as he looked up at the dark sky. "Pretty name."

"You're not one of the villagers...?" Sakura said but it somehow came out as a question.

Ren shook his head. "No. I can say the same to you."

Sakura wasn't surprised. "Then what are you doing here?"

Ren was about to answer when their ears perked up and heard footsteps nearing them.

"It's best we talk someplace else." Ren suggested.

Sakura nodded. "I still don't trust you. I hope you understand."

Sakura gave him a hard stare and Ren simply sighed before nodding.

"Let's go up the temple." Sakura said in a commanding whisper.

The two walked in the shadows, avoiding light as much as possible (although with the storm and the little lamps, hiding from any light wasn't much of a problem). As they reached the stairs leading to the temple, the two stopped.

"You're a ninja, I presume?" Ren asked.

"Yes." Sakura answered.

"You shouldn't be here." Ren said.

Sakura looked at the person to her right. She paused before speaking. "Why not?"

"Well..."

"REN!" A voice called from the other end of the stairs.

"Who was that?!" Sakura demanded as she went to battle stance again.

"You should leave while you still can... Sakura." Ren faced her and sighed.

"No. I have a mission here and I intend to finish it." Sakura told him, still not easing up.

"It's about the missing people." Ren mentioned as he started walking up the stairs.

Sakura followed behind, not letting him off her sight.

"H-How did you know? You're a spy aren't you?! You were following me!" Sakura accused.

She took a kunai out and readied herself for sudden attacks.

"How many are you?!" She asked.

"Kyomi, Tomoko, Miroki... you're looking for them." Ren stopped walking, his back still facing Sakura.

Sakura gulped. The hairs on her body stood up and she shivered for unknown reasons. Ren's sudden cold voice seeped into her skin and made her cold.

"H-How did-" Sakura was cut off when Ren suddenly turned around and bent down to her eye level.

"Ha-ru-no-Sa-ku-ra." Ren smirked. Their faces were only inches apart.

Sakura was frozen in place but she held on to her kunai and placed it on his neck.

"Kill me." Ren told her, his black eyes piercing through Sakura's emerald orbs.

Sakura pressed her kunai harder but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She lowered down her kunai and sighed. Ren stood up straight and looked at her.

"How did you know about the missing people?" She asked again, giving a more serious face.

"We have our... ways." He answered.

"We?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "So you are not alone."

"Ah... well..."

The rain started pouring again. For minutes, the two stood in silence staring at each other until...

"Ren! Hurry uuuuppp!" A little girl appeared on Ren's soulders.

Sakura was surprised.

"Kikuri go down!" Ren said trying to put Kikuri down from his shoulders but he failed.

"Who's that?" Kikuri pointed at Sakura.

"Wh-who are you?" Sakura asked back.

Kikuri stared at her and she smiled. She jumped down from Ren and walked to Sakura's side. She looked up at Sakura smiling and held her hand.

"What..." Sakura didn't know what was going on anymore.

"I like her. She's prettier than Hone Onna." Kikuri said looking at Ren.

"What are you doing here?" Ren asked as he crossed his arms.

"You're taking too long. She's waiting." Kikuri answered in her small voice.

Sakura held her kunai tighter in her other hand.

"I'll take care of Pinky and you go up, up, up!" Kikuri giggled.

Ren looked annoyed and just started walking up again.

"HURRY UP EYEBALL!" Kikuri shouted.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh." Ren said as he started running.

Sakura was left with Kikuri and she was confused.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked. "And aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Hey Pinky-chan, let's go up!" Kikuri pulled Sakura all the way up to the temple.

As the two reached the temple, the rain had gotten worse. Sakura was expecting Ren and some other people but no one was there.

"Where is Ren?" She asked.

But as she looked down, the little girl was gone. She quickly looked around again and still found nothing. She sighed and placed her kunai back in her pouch. She stared at the cave.

"You can do this, Sakura. You can do this." She told herself as she took careful steps towards the cave.

"You can do this, Pinky-chan!" She heard Kikuri's voice echoing in the cave.

Sakura finally entered the cave but it was only five feet deep. She took her flashlight and saw human bones everywhere. Sakura was disgusted.

"These people are really sick." She whispered to herself.

Then it hit her, how could she hear Kikuri's voice echoing when the cave is not so deep enough to create such a loud echo. And one more thing, where is Kikuri?

Sakura examined the cave walls for some clues. Maybe there was a secret doorway or a passage? It was just too impossible for Kikuri to disappear like that without her feeling it.

After almost an hour of examining the cave, she went back outside. It was still raining hard. As she was heading back down, she heard a faint sound of bells. She ignored it for the time being and headed back to Hyoma's house.

"Sakura-san," Hyoma said as she lit up the lamp. Sakura came in through the window. "Did you find anything?"

"Not much... but..." Sakura was debating whether to tell Hyoma about her encounter with some weird people.

"But... what? Sakura-san?" Hyoma asked.

"Nothing. I just... never mind. I'll continue my investigation tomorrow morning. The rain's too heavy." Sakura smiled.

Hyoma was confused but gave back a smile.

* * *

><p>Team Kakashi had to stop and build a tent for the third time since they left Konoha. The rain was just too heavy and the way to the Village of Sunset was beside a rocky mountain that may cause a landslide.<p>

"Ka-Ka-Kashi-sensei..." Naruto called as he hugged himself shivering. "How far a-are w-we?"

"Just a couple of miles. If the weather gets better by morning, we can double our speed and arrived at the village before sunset."

"That is... if the weather gets better." Sasuke mentioned.

"Stop being so negative, teme!" Naruto said. "We need to save Sakura, fast!"

"She's not in trouble." Kakashi said.

"We're just sent as her back up in case something happens." Neji said.

"Psh... back up, back up. She needs us pronto!" Naruto pouted.

* * *

><p>As the morning sun went up and the rain had stopped, Sakura woke up and dressed herself with the kimono Hyoma gave her last time. She prepped herself before heading out.<p>

"Ohayou." Sakura greeted Hyoma with a smile.

"Ohayou, Sakura-san!" Hyoma greeted back as she paused doing the laundry.

"Hyoma-san!" A tall guy walked towards Hyoma.

Sakura observed him. He was really tall and has a very good body built. He had a shaved head and he was wearing a shirt and shorts.

"Ah Seigi, what brings you here so early?" Hyoma asked.

Seigi stared at Sakura for awhile before looking at Hyoma, "I just wanna ask if you have any info on Kyomi's whereabouts."

Hyoma stopped what she was doing. Sakura just watched the two, observing. As she observed Seigi, she saw a black marking on his chest. It was sort of like a tattoo.

"Nice tattoo." Sakura mentioned.

Seigi stared at her, "Huh?"

"The one on your chest? That's a tattoo, right?" Sakura asked.

"Y-Yes." Seigi looked away and went back to Hyoma.

Hyoma sighed and stood up. She wiped her hands using her kimono and looked at Kyomi.

"None." Hyoma simply answered. "I thought you hated my son."

"But he is still the father of my sister's child." Kyomi said.

"Well, I still have no news from him. I just hope he's alright... alive." Hyoma stopped her tears.

Sakura comforted her and faced Seigi.

"Please... it's hard enough that her son is missing. Just let her be." Sakura said.

Seigi nodded and walked away. Sakura led Hyoma into the house and made her some tea.

"I'll be going out, Hyoma-san." Sakura said and left the house.

Sakura walked through the village again, trying her best to blend in and act normal. She started small conversations with the villagers. She continued walking until she saw the red waters of the infamous "Hell Hole". Sakura went nearer and saw her reflection in the water.

"Hyoma's cousin...right?" Sakura gasped as she looked behind her.

Sakura faced the old woman and bowed.

"I am Haruno Sakura." She stated. "And yes, I am a cousin of Lee Hyoma."

"Odd..." the old woman said as she walked closer to Sakura. "I have never heard Hyoma or Kiyomi talk about you before."

"Well... I'm a traveller and I don't really talk about myself much even to my family." Sakura explained.

"Hm."

The elder woman had a walking cane. Her hair was all white and tied into a neat bun. She wore eyeglasses but she had a very strict face.

"You've come to stare at this water hole... why? Haven't you heard of the stories?"

Sakura nodded, "I've heard... I don't know if I believe them though."

"How old are you, young lady?" The elder woman asked while staring at the calm red water.

"Ninteen." Sakura answered.

"Ah... very young. You're at the age where the spirit is very much alive."

"I came here because my cousin's son, Kyomi, suddenly disappeared." Sakura mentioned.

"Ah yes, Kyomi. Kyomi... Kyomi... Kyomi..."

Sakura stared at the elder woman.

"Do you have any idea what happened to him?" Sakura asked.

"Some say he eloped with another woman, some say he just left the village for bringing dishonour to his family, some say he was killed and his body hidden somewhere, and some..."

The elder hesitated and Sakura saw a small grin from her wrinkled face.

"Please continue." Sakura politely asked.

"Some... say the girl from hell and her three demon servants took him to fulfil a requested revenge."

Sakura had to stay composed.

"Is it really true? The Hell girl?" She asked the elder.

"Yes." The elder answered.

"But?" Sakura said.

The elder smiled. "But there is no proof so it is still unbelievable to some."

"Then how can you-"

"I've met her." The elder cut her off. "I've spoken with her. Exchanged a few words with the devil girl herself, in the flesh."

Sakura was shocked with what she's hearing. "Wow... Is she pretty like what the others say?"

"Very. She's younger than you are, Haruno-san. Red eyes, long black hair."

Sakura couldn't ask anymore deep information. If she did, she might get caught.

"So you think she had something to do with Kiyomi missing?" Sakura asked.

"It has... a high chance."

Sakura nodded. "But if that's true... who would kill poor Kyomi?"

Sakura had to play dumb. She had to show that she knows little to nothing about Kyomi and Seigi's fight and Minkyu's pregnancy.

"It's complicated. Better to leave the past behind, Haruno-san."

With that, the elder woman turned around to leave but before she walked, she paused.

"A fair warning, Haruno-san," She said. "Leave the Village of Sunset and its problems before it drags you down as well. We are suffering enough as it is."

The elder left Sakura in front of the Hell Hole. She stared back down at the calm water and saw nothing but her reddish reflection until she gasped as she noticed something.

"Why isn't the sky..."

She looked up and looked back down a couple of times. There was no reflection of the sky or the flowers surrounding the water hole. It was just her.

"Oh my go-"

She was cut off when she saw a pregnant girl walking towards the water hole across from her.

"Minkyu." She whispered.

Sakura observed her. Minkyu was sobbing. She sat down and faced the water. In her hand, she held a piece of paper.

"I hate you! I hate you Seigi!" Minkyu sobbed. "I hope you burn in hell for killing my love!"

Minkyu suddenly threw the piece of paper into the water. She quickly stood up and ran off. Sakura quickly ran to where she was and grabbed the piece of paper from the water. Sakura was surprised; the white paper didn't have any red trace whatsoever. She unfolded the paper and read what Minkyu wrote.

"Please Jigoku Shoujo, please kill Seigi and send him to hell!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Imma stop this for now. I hope you like this update even though only a few things happened. I'll make it up to you guys at the next one. PROMISE!<strong>


End file.
